The Dundies
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: The name should say it all! MichaelJan!


**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Comments is love:)**

'No, Michael.'

'Why not?'

'Just..' she said with a slightly annoyed look. She had been invited to 'the Dundies', an event she thought was useless.Ok, he had loads of fun, but everyone else, though, was extremely bored and there was no chance to get drunk.

So no, she didn't really wanted to go.

'Please? I'll get you the best dundie EVER! ' he said beaming at her.

That was the thing she was most curious _and_ afraid of.

'Please, please come?' He stood there almost like kid who couldn't get a toy or something. He was utterly adorable!

'alright, alright.' She smiled at him, if this would truly made him happy,(which she knew it did because a big grin was spreading over his face) then she would go.

So after a week or two, the dundies were ready to begin. At the start of that day she had packed her bag, told Dave she had to go to her sister, and then drove to Scranton. The drive had been a bit too fast for her. She kept worrying about which Dundie she would get. She had asked him every day but he wouldn't tell her.

So she decided to go on a little investigation herself. That's why she first drove to the Scranton-branch.

'Hello Jan.' Pam said when she came in.

'Hello Pam.' She said smiling. Pam looked a bit terrified after she had done that though.

'Do you know something about 'The dundies'? 'she asked almost whispering.

Pam looked around, seeing if Michael was anywhere around.

'It's .. well, quite horrible, but it's also a bit fun. We get to see Michael doing all weird, which is actually nothing new.'

'Okay, well, do you know which dundies he will give.. like, to me?'

Pam shook her head. 'No sorry. '

Then Michael came back from his lunch-break with Andy Bernard. God, she hated that guy.

'Hey Jan, what are you doing here?'

'Hi Michael.'

She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. Feeling the eyes of all the employee's on her back.

'I.. I.. Just.. ehm.. needed the key of your condo!' _Ah good one_.

'Ya sure? Not checking up on me, for the big Dundies show tonight?'

'Are _you _coming?' Angela asked out of her corner with a bitchie-voice.

'Yes, I _am_ coming!' she said more to the whole office than to Angela. 'Michael invited me.'

She heard whispering from all parts of the office. She heard Kevin say before putting another M&M in his mouth: 'This is going to be SO funny.'

In the meanwhile Michael had gone to his office, had picked up a key and had given it to her. 'Here ya go.'

'Thanks, Michael.Then I should go now, let your guys to go back to work.' She gave him a quick kiss and then she left, shouting goodbye over her shoulder to the rest of the office.

She could hear him screaming after her. 'Don't throw all your clothes on the floor, beside the bed, like last time.'

She got into the elevator and shook her head one last time before going to his condo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she arrived at his condo, she couldn't help but notice the little things that had changed inside the house. There was picture of them together on the wall and all kind of other decorations she had put there. It really felt like home.

She looked at her watch. It was 4 pm now so she had still 3 hours to make herself ready. So she thought she would take a long warm shower and would then get dressed. It was a casual thing after all.

After the long warm shower and getting dressed. She curled her hair, it was insane to curl her hair for a thing like the Dundies but still, she wanted to look good for Michael. Then she put up a little makeup and voila she was done.

It was an hour for the party when Michael had came home to get dressed, he had been 'wow-ed' when he saw her. She had smiled at him and kissed him.

'I guess I got the right Dundie for you.' He said, with a little wink, after they had stopped kissing. Then he went in the bedroom to get dressed.

'I wouldn't get a 'Best-kisser-of-the-world-award' do I ?' she said with a little grin, it would be a bit embarassing, 'cause everyone would demand than that they would kiss, but it was kinda sweet too.

'Maybe..' he shouted out of the bedroom.

After a little while he came out of the bedroom, dressed in a suit. He looked so cute.

'You look extremely handsome.'

'Well, thank you, my lady. Let's go to the dundies.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were the last to arrive. Everyone was already there: Kevin and his fiancé, Stanley and his wife, Phyllis and her husband. Further Angela, Oscar and Meredith were sitting at a table and Jim, Pam and Karen.

'Ehm, honey.. Where do I have to sit?'

'Just go sit where-ever you like. '

'Okay..' She walked to the table of Jim, Pam and Karen and asked if she could join.

Ofcourse she could, who would argue with the boss. She smiled to herself.

And then it began. Dwight and Andy were in control of the music. So they started the tape and Michael began to sing some ridiculous song, about the dundies.

'So let's get this party started!'

First he gave a dundie to Phyllis as the busiest bever. Then one to Stanley for the greatest work. After that he gave dundie to Jim and Pam as the newest/cutest couple and so it went on and on and on. Till she noted that there was just one dundie left, and because she was the only one who hadn't gotten one, she figured that that one was for her.

'I saved the best for last' he began.'This one is for my girlfriend, Jan.' It still made her feel weird when he said 'girlfriend'.. well, it had been better than 'lover' she thought.

'For.. having-the-greatest-boyfriend-in-the-whole-wide-world.' He smiled, while everyone shook their heads.

'Just kidding. It's ofcourse for the being-the-greatest-girlfriend/kisser-in-the-whole-wide-world.'

Jan got up, accepted the award, but instead of shaking hands.. she gave him a really long kiss, then she whisperd in his ear: 'Let's get out of here, than I will give you a reason for giving me 'the-best-making-love' award.'

He grinned at her and then said into the microphone: 'We're now gonna let you people alone to enjoy your food, and maybe dance a little.'

Dwight and Andy,who weren't having a nice time up there, put on the music and they made their way out of there.

When they got into the car, he said: 'This was the best dundies ever!' She smiled at him while they drove back to his condo.


End file.
